Glimpses
by SunsetGirl94
Summary: One-shots and short multi chapter fics based around Madge and Gale. Some angst, some romance, some fantasy, some crossover and some just pure fluff. Please PM me or write in the reviews with any requests!
1. When I was Your Man

_**First one-shot! Okay so this was a request for a storyline based of Bruno Mars' song, **_**When I was your Man. ****_I'll probably do another chapter or to on this story but most fic will be one-shots. Please PM me or Review with any requests you have and i hope you like it!_**

_When I was Your Man_

It was almost humorous how much the sight of them took her by surprise. Everyone else saw the way his eyes followed the dark haired girl around, everyone knew what he was thinking. Everyone except Madge.

Because if she did know, if she wasn't so blatantly oblivious to the all the signs, then there is no way she would be standing here frozen shock.

This was meant to be a celebration for them, for her, Peeta and Katniss. They had finally graduated from the local university, and Madge's father was adamant he throw a party for their achievement.

Little did Madge know that the night was going to end with seeing her boyfriend of three years shoving his tongue down her friend's throat. If it was anyone else she would have laughed at how awkward they looked, how the boy had his hand at the back of the girls head, anchoring her there as her face contorted into a look of contempt.

Katniss finally was able to pull away and Madge slowly turned to walk back inside the house, her head dizzy and fuzzy, barely hearing the sound of a hand meeting a cheek as she closed the back door.

"Hey!" Peeta exclaimed when he saw her standing unmoving in the doorway. "Did you get the lemons?"

She blinked slowly, her mind unbelievable slow as she tried to remember what he was talking about. _The lemons, the whole reason I went into the back yard, to pick some lemons to make more lemonade. _

A string of yelled insults came floating in through the screen door and Peeta lifted his head to the noise, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Is that Katniss? Are her and Gale fighting?"

Bile built up in her throat as her mind tried to come up with an explanation, tried to find the words to tell her best friend since preschool that the love of his life was just locking lips with the man who held her heart . Instead, the only words to come out of her mouth were, "I have to go."

"What? Where are you going?" She shook her head as she began to walk past him, her legs steady underneath her as she pushed past friends of her fathers and old acquaintances of hers . "Madge! Wait!" Peeta called after her, straining to make his voice louder than the music playing on the stereo.

Mayor Undersee gave her a worried look from the other side of the room and he tried to follow her through the thong of people, but she was too fast for either Peeta or her father to catch her before she was out the front door.

Once her heeled feet hit the steps of her porch she began to run. She had always loved running, loved how the wind felt, how her legs and sides would burn hours after a good run. But now she felt no joy from it, with no destination in mind other than away from here.

It was not yet pitch black even though it was already late, the summer stars twinkling as she ran and ran. Her hair fell out of the delicate twist she spent hours on, because she knew that Gale thought her hair was prettier when it was up. Her dress, which now clings to her sweaty skin, was picked out especially because she knew how Gale liked the feel of the material while they danced. Which they only did if she begged and pleaded with him to do because he despised dancing at parties. And the heels, the little devils that were already making her feet scream were worn because she knew that Gale would tower over her without them and she wanted to make it a little more comfortable for him.

_Everything I've ever done, I've done for him. Everything. _

A small pebble tripped her and she nearly twisted her ankle as she tumbled to the ground.

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath, frantically trying to unclasp the dangerous little shoes from her feet.

Just as she rid herself of the contraptions she heard it, the all too familiar roar of the old pick up truck. She spun around, running again through the lit up street even though she knew she could not out run him.

"Madge! What the hell are you doing?" Gale yelled out the window, his truck slowly pulling up next to her. "Your father has half the police force out looking for you."

She doesn't turn to reply to him, instead keeping her head straight as her feet continue on her fast pace.

"What happened to your shoes?" he asked her, his voice more annoyed than concerned. Her silence is the only answer she gives him. "Okay come on stop acting like a baby and get in the truck."

Her hands balled into fists as she made a quick turn down a narrow one way street, crossing her arms as her swollen feet slowed to a jog. "Madge!" he shouted out again, cussing loudly before he got out of his truck, slamming the door.

She tried to walk faster but her ankle still stung and her body was exhausted, even if it was more emotionally than physically. A large warm hand grabbed her arm, yanking her harshly around to face him. "What the hell Madge. Care to tell me what's going on?"

For the first time she lifted her head from the ground, displaying her tear stained face. His expression instantly sobered and she yanked her arm free from him. "I can explain."

"You kissed my friend in my back yard." She cried out, her voice laced with pain and betrayal. Yet, something made her stay standing there, waiting for him to explain, waiting for him to make her feel better, telling her that she what she wanted to hear. Because more than anything she wanted to hear him say he was sorry, that she was all he wanted. But that's not what she got.

"I had to kiss her, at least once."

For a moment she thought she heard him wrong but when he made no move to take his words back her hand flew up, but Gale caught her wrist before it could hit its mark. By the red handprint that still adorned his face, it looked like he had had enough slaps in the face for one night. She reminded herself to thank Katniss about that later.

Gale's grip on her wrist was not tight enough to hurt but it was firm enough to not allow her to pull away again. "You have to understand. Me and Katniss, we're close. We've been close for years, ever since we were kids. And we're the same, her and I. I always thought that, when we were older, something would grow from that closeness, that we would end up together."

His grip tightened around her as Madge tried to pull away, no longer wanting to hear his confession. "And then when I graduated high school and started at the university she began dating Mellark. I thought it was just going to be a fling, that it would be over before you all started school but obviously that didn't happen. And I never got my chance; I never got an opportunity to tell her how I felt. Then when I heard that Mellark bought a ring, I knew I had to give it a go, I had to see if something was there. No damn it Madge let me finish!"

He pulled her closer when she tries to escape once more, grabbing onto both her wrists as he continued breaking her heart. "So I kissed her. And there was nothing. It was like kissing a mannequin, there was absolutely nothing." His eyes turned brighter as his lips turned into a smile. "Don't you see? I was wrong. For so long I thought we were meant to be together, but that's all over. Its over. So we're, you and me, we're okay."

His hands slowly released their grip on her wrists, traveling down until his fingers interlocked with hers. Her eyes fell onto their collapsed hands, a wave of fresh pain washing over her. "You never hold my hand."

Gale's smile grew as he took her words of hurt to be something else entirely. Her bottom lip quivered as she looked up at him, asking the question that she feared the answer to. "Did you ever love me Gale?"

The bluntness of her inquiry throws him off guard and his smiles falls into a scowl, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said. Did you ever love me? Or was I just a stand in for Katniss, something to screw while you waited for her?"

"Madge-" he objects, never seeing this side of her before. "Don't say stuff like that."

More tears come falling down her cheeks but she makes no move to wipe them away. "Three years, three year I did everything for you, three years I put your happiness before mine. Three years I stayed up till four in the morning listening to you rant and rave, helped your study for your tests, took care of you when you were sick. Three years allowed myself to be put on the back burner, allowed myself to be second place in your life to everything you thought better than me."

Golden curls fall completely across her face as she shakes her head, her tearful blue eyes looking into his clear grey ones. "Maybe we're different you and I. Maybe I'm water and your fire. Maybe we'll never be able to mix."

She paused, and she hoped once more that'll he'll interject, that he'll tell her she's all wrong. And when he didn't it just hurt that much more. "Three years I've loved you. And for three years I thought you loved me back. But now I see I was very very wrong."

It's not until she takes a step back does she realize that he's still holding her hands, something he always averse to doing. Still, she didn't have to pull hard at all to release herself from his hold.

But before she can take more than ten steps away from him he shouts out to her. "But it's over! Whatever I thought might happen with Katniss, it's all over. It's over."

Her head turns around, looking at him one last time. "You're right Gale. It's over." And then she runs.

**_Okay so I know I ought to be working on the next chapter for Smoke and Music Notes, which I am I swear and it is about half way done, but this has been in my head for a while ever since someone asked for a one-shot based off of Bruno Mars, _****When I was your man.****_ So please tell me what you think! I'm going to be posting one-shots here fairly regularly so please follow and favorite, also I might do a few multi chapter fics (if you guys are adamant that you want a follow up) so if you want me to make another chapter following this storyline please tell me in a review! _**

_**And just side note, all multi chapter fics will probably be only two to three chapter long, not a full story. Please PM me any request you have for one-shots, or leave a request in a review! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy, KISSES :D**_


	2. Cause My Heart Breaks A Little (PART 2)

_**Hello guys! So follow up to last chapter, this one doesnt have so much to do with the Bruno Mars song and i actually wrote it after i had already finished the next(and last) chapter for this storyline but i thought that this was needed to tie it all up nice an pretty. Okay so please, ENJOY :D**_

_When I Was Your Man (Part Two)_

He texted her. He texted her a dozen times, some were long wordy explanations, others were just short sentences or just her name. Once he actually said _please_. But never once did the words _I'm sorry_ appear on her screen. And she knew it wouldn't matter if they did anyway. He wouldn't mean it.

In the morning he called her. He never called, ever, and for a second she almost answered it out of sheer surprise. But she let it ring, and ring, and ring. And he kept calling and texting and even once he left a voicemail she didn't let herself hear because she knew it will break her.

She lounged around all day, sleeping on the couch, eating cup o'noddles and tubs of Dyres ince cream.

She watched marathons of _Scrubs_, _That 70s Show_ and _How I Met Your Mother_. She didn't watch the last season of the latter though, the ending of the hopeless romantic finally getting the girl after years of claiming she is only a friend, and supposedly falling in love with someone else, only to end up with his best friend hits a little too close to home. _At least the mother died before Ted tried to bang Robin again._

More than once she got a knock on the door, a male voice calling to her through the wood. Unfortunately it is not the person she wished it were. Or maybe it's not the person she dreaded it to be. She went back and forth with it a couple times. Regardless she turned down the volume to her show and waited for Peeta to give up, before cranking the volume up again and getting another ice cream sandwich.

After a few days of ignoring her father's calls her stopped by her apartment to check up on her. She lied, said she's fine, no she was not crying but she thought she might have a cold, yes she's sorry she didn't answer his calls, no there was no reason she ran out of the party, she just needed some fresh air. Yes, her and Gale were fine. Lucky for her he had an important meeting he couldn't miss and he kissed her cheek promising to call that night.

As she was about to settle in for a _Grey's Anatomy_ binge Katniss called her. Madge answered even though she didn't want to . _It's not her fault, _she told herself. Still hearing the voice of the woman whose lips last touched Gale's hurts more than she thought it would.

"I'm sorry." Katniss said before Madge could even utter a greeting. "I'm so so sorry Madge. You have to know I didn't-I didn't-"

"I know you didn't Katniss," she reassured her.

She could hear Katniss sigh in relief on the other end. "Good." There wad a pause and Madge both hopes and feared that she would say something about Gale. "How are you?"

"I'm," _falling apart, crying myself to sleep, completely and utterly lost,_ "fine."

"Good," she said again. There was another lull and Madge held her breath, waiting for Katniss to say what was clearly on her mind. "You have to answer him Madge."

_At least she was to the point. _"I don't have anything to say to him."

That wasn't true. She had lots and lots of foul words and hurtful phrases to say to him.

"I'm mad at him too Madge. But he at least deserves an answer."

_He deserves my fist in his face, he deserves his heart to be broken, he deserves allot of things that don't involve me picking up the phone._

"I don't owe him anything," she told, her voice coming out so much weaker than she hoped it would.

Katniss sighs again and Madge knows this time it was not out of relief. "It's been over a week. Just _think _about answering him okay?" She nodded, her eyes downcast even though the girls on the other side couldn't see her. "Oh, and Peeta wanted me to ask you, no to _tell you_, he's coming over to your place after work. He told me to tell you that he will use his emergency key if you don't let him in again so there's no fighting it."

"Alright." Madge said, knowing there is no use auguring with Peeta. "I'll talk to you later then."

When she hung up the phone she knew she ought to clean the place up before Peeta came, knew that there were dirty dishes and that she was wearing the same pear of yoga pants as yesterday. But her body decided that a nap on the couch was a better use of time and as her eyes shut on their own accord she prayed that when she woke up it would all be a dream.

Peeta didn't wake her when he came. Instead, like any good friend, he cleaned. He cleaned and he made them lunch and when she woke up he presented her with a cinnamon bun fresh from his family's bakery.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted to him over her plate of spaghetti, wiping her eyes to keep the tears from falling into the pasta. "I-I love him. You know I love him. But this…I can't excuse this. I feel used, unwanted. I feel worse than I've felt before. And if I take him back then it will just happen again. And even if it doesn't I don't, I don't think I could ever trust him again. I don't think I could give myself fully to him because I'll always be thinking that his eye is wondering."

She buried her face in her hands, trying to force down the sob threatening to burst out of her. "And Katniss, she wants me to answer him and I just don't know-"

"It doesn't matter what Katniss wants." She lifted her head up, looking at her friend in surprise at his outburst. "I love Katniss more than anything, but she has no say in this. It doesn't matter what she wants or what I want or what _Gale_ wants. Because believe me if we were going off of what _I _want then his nose would be broken right now."

A small smile lifted onto her face at that. Peeta may have been a few inches shorter than Gale but he wasn't the best wrestler in high school for nothing. He was a scraper.

Peeta reached across the table, taking both her hands in his own as he looked at her. "All that matter is what you want. That's all that matter here Madge."

She lip quivered as she looked down, unable to look him in the eye. "I want-I want….to not want him."

A knock on the door interrupted them and Peeta answered it, giving her a moment to collect herself. But when he came back with a beautiful bouquet of tulips in his hands she nearly broke down again.

As Madge took the flowers out of Petta's hands she knew he's getting desperate. Gale has never bought her flowers, much less spent even more money to have them delivered. She dropped the delicate yellow tulips on the table, touching one of the soft petals with her fingers as tears fall onto the stems. _If only they were lilies. _

She looked up at Peeta, his eyes hard as crystal, his expression filled with fury bubbling up inside him. And as Madge eyes glanced back down at the lovely yellow flowers she knows in her heart what her decision is.

She knocked on the door, her hands shaking as she tried to control her emotions. But the second the door swinged open, revealing Gale in an old pair of jeans and the Foster the People tee-shirt from the concert they went to for their one year anniversary she could feel the dam starting break.

His face lifted into a grin the moment he saw her and Madge felt a sting as she realized it was the only time his face had light up at the sight of her. He moved to embrace her but she took a step back, holding her hands up to stop him.

His smile dimmed, his expression clearly baffled at the rejection. "Madge?"

"I-I can't do this Gale."

"You can't do what?" he demanded, his voice suddenly angry when she so wanted it to be nervous or even a little worried.

She gestured at the space between them. "This. Us. I can't." She took a deep breath, looking up at him as tears begin to fall from her eyes. "You hurt me in a way you can't imagine. I would never, ever hurt you like that."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't think kissing my friend would hurt me!" Madge shook her head, making her voice as strong as she could. "No you just didn't think about me at all. You never do." She bit her lip, keeping her eyes on his. "You're always the first person on my mind. Always. From the moment I wake up to the second I fall asleep you are constantly on my mind. Can you say the same about me?"

His silence is the only answer he gave her, which truly spoke more than any verbal answer could. She nodded once, forcing herself to control her emotions, to continue on through the pain. Her lip hurt from biting on it so hard and her eyes fell to the ground as she continued. "I want someone who thinks of me. I _deserve_ someone who thinks of me. And you deserve someone you can think of, someone who is always on your mind. I want you to have someone who can't imagine living a life without. I want you to find a girl you love with your entire being. I want you to love someone…the way that I have loved you."

Madge shook her head again, her shoulder shrugging as a small heartbroken smile appears on her tear stained face. "And I'm not that girl."

"You're breaking up with me?" it's more of a statement than a question and his face is a mixture of emotions that Madge cannot begin to understand.

She nodded once, although she knew that he already knew the answer. "Look can we…can we talk about this later? Maybe give it a week or two. Maybe even a whole month if you need it."

"I won't be here in a month."

This new takes him by surprise and Madge once again can't meet his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I got a job offer. It's for a small newspaper, a paid internship but it could lead to bigger things." She breathed in a deep breath wringing her hands together. "It's in New York."

"New York? You're going to New York?" If only his voice was more frantic, if his expression were more fearful than irritated, every ounce of willpower in her would have gone out like a light and she would have been his again. But there was only a scowl on his face as he demanded, "Why didn't you tell me you got a job offer across the county?"

"Because I wasn't going to take it," she admitted. "I had allot of offers here too. I figured that New York could wait a few years." She paused, gulping before she said the main reason, "You said you didn't want to move far away from your family since your dad is sick. I wanted to be here for you."

His scowl disappeared and for once his expression is soft, his eyes almost pleading as he lifted his arms to her. "Madge."

And because she had had such amazing self-control for so many days she gave in to her body's request. Her arms wrapped around his waist, her face buried in his chest. He held her to him, but she wished it was tighter, she wished she felt his heart beat faster.

And when he said, "Stay with me," she wishes that he truly meant.

She pulled away, tears falling fast and hard. "Goodbye Gale."

She turned to walk away, wiping her eyes when she heard him call out. "That's it? You come here, tell me I don't think of you enough, say your leaving to new York and that's it?"

She didn't turn around, instead wrapping her arms around her middle like a vase. "What more is there?"

He didn't answer her question. "You don't speak to me for days and then after a two minute conversation you're gone? I texted you, I called you a hundred times. I sent you your favorite flowers."

Her body froze and she turned her head around to face home even though she knew she shouldn't. "My favorite flowers are lilies. Katniss' are yellow tulips." His face balked, his eyes wide and she left, not once looking back as he called out her name.

**_So what do you think? As i said i already have the final part of this fic done so i will be uploading that tomorrow(and for the SMoke and Music Note fans i promise new chapter up sometime before next week!) Please tell me how your liking the oneshots so far and please request fics and please REVIEW! Kisses from Peeta/Madge/maybe Gale if you've forgiven him! Love you guys _**


	3. Do All the Things I Should Have Done (3)

_**Hi guys! So this is the last part of the Bruno Mars inspired fic, I hope you guys like it and ENJOY :D**_

_When I Was Your Man (Part Three)_

She's beautiful. She's more beautiful now than she was that day over five years ago. Not that she looks much different. Her hair is still the shade of gold, though tonight it is up in an elegant updo. _She used to put her hair up like that just for me, because she knew that I liked her hair up off her face. _

Her dress is simple, a deep blue that he knows will make her eyes sparkle like hell. Her makeup is minimal, like always. She never was one to overdo it with the makeup.

Much unlike the girls he had dated after their breakup. Gale's the first to admit he went on a bit of a bender. When Madge dumped him, the only things he felt where freedom and a bit of loneliness that comes with said freedom. He didn't have to worry about what she'd think, not that he ever did much anyway. He didn't have to wash the dishes, or put clean sheets on his bed. The same bed that felt just a little bit bigger now, but he never really had any trouble finding someone to fill it with.

And fill it did he. Every bar and dance club throughout the city was his playground. Short, pretty, tanned brunettes with a feisty attitude were his go to and there never seemed to be in short supply.

Gale drank too much, partied too hard, fucked way too many. And then one morning, almost two years after the breakup, he was nursing one hell of a hangover with his latest conquest still in the room when he got the phone call. His mom was in stitches, could barely tell him the news about his father but Gale knew it the moment he heard his mom crying on the other end.

And as he helped his mother with the funeral arrangements, as he held her hand as she wept he couldn't help feel an odd pull. A want, no a need. An odd kind of craving for something he couldn't name. It wasn't until the funeral when he saw from his aunt holding his uncles hand, Peeta's arm securely around Katniss' shoulders did he realize what it was. He wanted someone to hold him. To tell him it was going to be alright.

He wanted someone to care.

He was helping his mother clean up from the dinner they held at his mother's house afterwards when he heard his mother on the phone. "No, I understand you not being able to come down for the funeral, with airline prices being what they are. But it is very good to hear from you again dear, and I know how very fond Marvin was of you. Yes, the flowers were beautiful, thank you."

She paused for a moment, listening to the person talk. "He's doing as well as can be expected. I know dealing with all the arrangements was very hard on him. Would you like to speak to him, he's right in the next room? Oh, no of course I understand. Well I'll let you go get back to your busy life as a New York newspaper writer. We're all so proud of you dear. Marvin, he would have been so proud."

Gale flinched at the use of past tense and he moved into the room as his mother hung up the phone. "What are doing Ma?"

"Calling all the people who sent flowers to thank them," she told him, shuffling through the pile of cards in front of her.

He nodded, looking through the stack of condoles cards, trying to seem nonchalant but looking for one partially person's cursive handwriting. "Who were you talking to just now?"

"Madge Undersee," she said as if she needed to say her last name in order for him to know who it was. "She's the one who sent those lovely peace lilies."

"They're her favorite," he responded automatically.

Hazelle nodded, too preoccupied with dialing the next person to notice his response. "She's doing very well for herself apparently. Got a big promotion at that newspaper." She looked over at him, handing him a card. "Her number is inside, if you want to thank her yourself."

Gale eyed the card, looking at the loopy delicate writing before placing it down with the other. "No. I'm going to help Aunt Mona with the rest of the dishes."

And as he currently stares at Madge, her eyes sparkling as she laughs at something Mellark says over the microphone, he knows that would be a mistake he would regret forever.

"One beer please," he tells the bartender, still not looking away from Madge as he takes a swig from the bottle.

His targets changed after his father's funeral. The brunettes were few and far between. Now suddenly he was taking interest in the blondes, the ones with intense blue eyes and soft milky skin. He took as many of them home as the brunettes, but in the morning instead of sneaking out he'd try to cook them breakfast, see if they wanted to catch a movie, even ask for their phone number. Some took him up on it; others looked at him as if they were trying to decide whether or not they would end up in his freezer. But still it left him unsatisfied.

So he ventured away from the bars. He tried coffee shops, bookstores, even talked to the few women that worked on the same floor as him. He got a few good dates out of it, occasionally he'd stumbled upon a couple nice girls, ones with shy smiles and warm hearts that made him think maybe he could get a second chance. But it never lasted. No matter how sweet their smiles were or how nice their bodies felt under him, he never felt like he wanted to feel.

Because as he laid in bed with them asleep in his arms, he would ask the same question to himself over and over again. If a tragedy happened, if he suddenly had another enormous loss, if the world was coming to an end, would he want this girl there to hold his hand through it? Would this woman be the first person he'd call if a bomb dropped on his family home? If he got into a car crash would she be the first face he'd want to see? The answer was always no.

It wasn't until a few months ago when he was cleaning out his apartment, ready to move into a much nicer condo that he stumbled upon it. It was box, full of pictures, old movie tickets and an old flannel shirt of his. Mellark gave it to him once Madge moved, said she told him to ask if he wanted it. Gale of course threw it in the back of his closet, never even looking inside.

This time though, he looked at every picture. There were mostly Polaroid's, taken with Madge's out of date camera that she had loved more than anything. They were all the same, her bright eyes, her smile, her sweet dimples. And him, trying to look much cooler than he was, never smiling, hardly even looking at the camera.

He had to laugh at his stupid younger self. What a _douchebag_, had everything in the world at his fingertips and he acted as if he couldn't care less. But the more Gale looked at the two of them, on the Ferris wheel at the fair, eating ice cream at the beach, sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket, the less humorous it became and the more frustrated he got.

_I had everything, and I blew it. I gave it away for what? To sleep around with girls that will never compare to her? To waste my time trying to find someone who cares about me half as much as she did? _

He suddenly remembers how she sent flowers to his father's funeral, that she asked his mother how he was doing. Even after he broke her heart, she still cared, still wanted to let him know he wasn't alone.

And even if would have never admitted it all those years ago, he really had loved her. He loved her, but he took her for granted. He had felt smothered with her worrying if he didn't text her, he hated how all his single friend could take home any girl they wanted and he was stuck with Madge. Point blank, Gale had thought he could do better.

But he was wrong. None of the girls he'd met cared if he waited days to text, none of them worried if they didn't hear from him, none of them wore vanilla perfume because they knew it was his favorite or wore heels even though they hated them because they knew it made it easier for him to kiss them. No, only she did that. Only Madge cared enough to do that.

And then, he asked himself the question he had thought with all the others. _Is she the girl I want helping me through the worst time in my life? _And the answer was without a blink of hesitation, yes.

His thoughts are interrupted by an uproar of clapping and cheering. He looks up to see Mellark dipping Katniss back, planting a dramatic kiss on her lips. Even from his table near the back of the hall he can see how much she blushes. Leave it to Katniss to feel embarrassed by the attention on her wedding day.

Gale pulls on his tie, taking another swig of his ice cold beer. Of course Katniss and Mellark would just have to get married in the middle of scorching August. Honestly, they've had five years to plan this wedding, couldn't they have chosen a cooler date.

Madge hugs Katniss and something stirs in his chest as he watches her. Yes she is far more beautiful today than she was with tears running down her cheeks.

Gale eyes every part of her. Her sparkling eyes, her rosy cheeks, her dimples that sit high on her cheek bones. The dark blue dress that hugs her body in just that right way, her golden curls tied up off her neck, her dangly silver earrings, her comfortable looking black flats, her red lipstick. The large diamond ring that sits atop her finger.

He heard she was married a few years ago, met some guy two years after she came out to New York, a year later they wed in a quaint church in Long Island. Mellark made the cake. A dark haired man comes up from behind Madge, placing a kiss to her neck. She giggles and the sight of it makes Gale's body turn to jelly. He's tall, probably around Gale's height if not taller, fit and muscular. He's tan, with skin just a shade or two darker than Gale's own.

He watches as the man laces his hand around Madge's and her words from that night were he made his biggest mistake play in his head. _You never hold my hand_, her words from years ago haunt him and Gale takes a closes his eyes, massaging his temples with his fingers.

_I should have held your hand. _

"Excuse me," a little voice calls out from behind him. He turns to find a dark haired girl looking up at him with big pleading blue eyes, "Are you gonna have that cake?"

Gale glances down at the untouched piece of cake in front of him. Mellark would kill him if he let it go to waste. "Nah, here take it." he says, handing the plate over to the little girl.

She grins up at him, taking the plate in both hands. Before she can say a word though a man's voice calls out to her, "Ella, I told you no more cake."

The little girl pouts, looking longingly at her plate. "But Daddy, Uncle Peeta's cakes are so good."

Gale smirks, his eyes still on the little girl as he hears her parents approaching. She's adorable really, and he's just thinking about how much she reminds him of Posy when he hears a laugh that makes his body freeze, "Oh Thresh, let her have another. I've already had three myself."

The couple comes to stand behind their daughter and the man, Thresh, chuckles as well, "Yes, but at least you have a reason."'

She opens her mouth to respond when she suddenly looks down to the person that gave her daughter the cake in the first place. She blinks, clearly surprised, but her shock quickly fades into a smile. "Gale?"

"Madge." he responds, getting up clumsily from his chair.

Her smile grows and something inside him simultaneously breaks and puts itself back together again. "Wow it's good to see you. I didn't know you'd be here. How have you been?"

"I've been good," he says, even though he isn't sure if that's the truth or not. "You?"

"Good, really good." She laughs turning to the man by her side, their hands still linked together. "This is my husband, Thresh. Thresh, this is Gale."

Thresh smiles friendly, reaching his hand out which Gale shakes. "Nice to meet you. I've heard many stories about you, Peeta, Katniss and Madge's adventures in college."

Unfortunately Gale has also heard many stories about him. He's a writer, like Madge, went to NYU, spent three years in Argentina building schools and teaching kids English, played baseball in college, volunteers at the Red Cross and is an all-round better person than Gale could ever dream to be.

"And this," Madge says bending down to pick up the little girl who is currently stuffing her face full of cake, "is Eleanor, Ella for short."

_Madge always did have a thing for nicknames_, he thinks to himself as he goes to greet her daughter, really getting a good look at her for the first time.

Seeing the little girl so up close almost takes his breath away. Tan skin, dark hair, yet it falls in waves like her mother's, already a tall frame, with those piercing sky blue eyes.

Even though he knows it's not possible, that she is far too young for his thought to be true, he still asks the little girl, "How old are you?"

She holds up two sticky little fingers, "Two."

Gale's heart drops, but he manages to keep his smile intact. "Three in November," Madge adds, kissing the girls temple before letting her down.

Gale watches as she runs off, his heart aching at the thought of what could have been. _She could have been mine_.

"Well it was nice to see you Gale," Madge says, moving in to hug him.

He holds her tightly, too tightly for it to just be a hug between old friends. _Do I tell her I was wrong? Do I tell her how sorry I am? Do I tell her I finally understand how special our relationship was? Do I tell her I miss her so much sometimes I can't breathe? Do I kiss her, right here in front of everyone? Do I tell her I'm in love with her, more now than I ever was before? _

But as Madge moves away, her smile genuine and sincere, she looks up at her husband. The man that was able to mend her heart, was able to give her everything she wanted and deserved. The man that makes her eyes gleam whenever she looks at him, the man that makes her visibly melt whenever he touches her. The man she is completely and irrevocably in love with.

And Gale knows his words won't make a difference. It's been too long, she moved on, like she should have. She has a family and a life, one that doesn't involve him. And somehow as he watches Madge and her husband walk back to the dance floor, he feels oddly content. She's happy. She loves and is loved in return.

Thresh twirls her around, dipping her and dancing with her like Gale never had. He had always hated dancing at parties. But she had always loved it.

Madge leans up on her tip toes in her flat covered feet, kissing her husband as he places a hand in her stomach. The baby bump is hardly visible but Gale knows she'll be showing soon. He hopes for her sake it's a boy, she always wanted a boy.

Thresh leans down, resting his head on her forehead, and though it hurts in a very raw way, Gale can't help but feel lighter looking at her face. She finally has someone she deserves, and someone who deserves her, even if it's not Gale. He only hopes Thresh does all the things Gale should have when he had the chance. Because she deserves it. God does she deserve it.

_**Okay so not really a happy ending but I think it at least did justice to the song! So up next will an AU one-shot with Madge and Gale as kids(request by my lovely beta Mirage Meister) and it should be up very soon! Alright so please tell me if you liked it/loved it/hated it and just REVIEW. Also be sure to leave me a request in a review or PM me, anything goes (except like 50 shades of grey, sorry my fellow ladies but I can't write smut or lemons or whatever it's called, I always feel like i make it super awkward sounding). Thanks for reading :)**_

_**P.S. Also if you are crazy about accuracy (like me) and are wondering how Madge can have a two year old when it's only been SIX years here's the timeline! (YES I KNOW I'M SUPER ANAL) **_

_**2000-BREAKUP, APRIL 2002-GALE'S DAD DIES, July 2002-MEETS THRESH, November 2003-MARRIES THRESH, February 2004-PREGNANT WITH ELLA, August 2006-KATNISS AND PEETA'S WEDDING(is 4 months pregnant)**_


	4. Think Before You Talk

**_Hi guys so this one is for my lovely beta who has been asking for this one shot since forever! AU Madge and Gale as kids! Also, side note in case you don't pick it up Gale and Katniss are supposed to be cousins in this, Hazelle and Mrs. Everdeen are sisters. ENJOY :D_**

_Think Before You Talk_

Gale won't stop looking at her. The little blonde girl on the swing, kicking her legs widely to propel her forward. They've been at the park for nearly an hour now and not once has Gale left the bench next to his father, not even when his little brother Rory begged him to play zombies and aliens.

She smiles brightly and her face lights up as she laughs at something the blonde haired boy standing next to her says.

Richard Hawthorne glances down at his eldest son, watching as the young boy's eyes stay frozen on the little girl.

"Go say hi to her."

Gale glances up at his father, scrunching his nose up. "To who?"

He gestures over at the little girl. "You haven't stopped looking at her since we got here. If I didn't know any better I'd say my little lad has a crush."

Gale scowls at his father's teasing tone, his tan cheeks turning crimson red. "She just started at my school. She's friends with Katniss."

"Is that so?" The older Hawthorne asks, hardly able to keep the smile off his face. He didn't deny it.

"Yeah." He looks back to the swing set, and Richard swears he saw a sparkle in his eye. "That boy she was talking to, that's her cousin Peeta Mellark. All three of them are in the Mrs. Odair's class."

Richard grins down at his son, ruffling up his hair as he says, "So you _do_ like her."

Gale's eyebrows shoot high on his forehead as he turns to face his dad. "I didn't say that!" he objects. "She hates me."

That wipes the smile off of his father's face, replacing it with a look of confusion. Gale may be a bit of a hot head and stubborn as a mule, something he got from his mother of course, but he was an overall nice kid. It doesn't seem very likely that he's hated by anyone. "Why do you think that?"

He sighs, rubbing his head like his grandfather does when he's trying to think. "I was mean to her. I was over at Aunt Ivy's and she came by to see Katniss and when she introduced us, I said something mean."

"What did you say?"

Gale shakes his head, "I don't know. I don't remember. But she didn't get mad like most girl would, she just ignored me and asked if Katniss wanted to go swimming."

"Did you apologize?"

He shakes his head again, his eyes on the floor. "I tried. But every time I talk to her I end up saying something stupid-"

"Hey," Richard interjects, nudging his son with his elbow. "Language."

"Sorry. I meant I say something mean or…dumb." Gale throws his hands in the air in frustration. "I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Richard pats his back in sympathy, suddenly remembering his youth and a certain little girl that he never could say the right things to. "She is very pretty," he tells Gale, his voice light and teasing once more.

"Oh but she's smart too Dad. She reads the same books I read."

"Maybe you're just not very smart?"

Gale ignores his father's tease, his eyes back on the girl. "She talks smart too, she uses big words like adults. She likes Harry Potter and she's even reading all the books. And she likes science and she didn't cry when Thom put a caterpillar on her shirt, she thought it was _cool_."

"Looks like you two have allot in common."

"Yeah, except she hates me."

Richard chuckles, looking down at his watch. "Alright bud, we have to leave to pick up your brother from daycare in five minutes so if you're going to talk to her, now would be the time."

Gale rings his hands together, his shoulders slumped down. "What would I say?"

"Something not mean or dumb. Think before you talk."

For a second he doesn't move and just as Richard begins mentally preparing a pep talk, Gale gets up from the bench, marching over to the other side of the park where the teeter totter is.

_What is he doing?_ Richard thinks to himself. But them he sees Gale bend down, carefully plucking a few dandelions and holding them delicately by the stems.

Gale straightens up, taking a long deep breath before he quickly walks over to the swings.

Peeta is long gone, having abandoned his golden haired cousin in favor of the long metal slide.

Her eyes are closed, her legs pumping up and down as she sails high and higher. Gale clears his throat but she doesn't hear him and she nearly hits him with her outstretched arms during her descent.

He considers leaving the flowers on the ground next to her sandals but when he looks back at his father for help he sees him waving him to go on, giving him two thumbs up.

_Think before you talk. Think before you talk. _

He taps her shoulder and instantly her blue eyes snap open, her feet hitting the ground as she stops herself.

She looks confused and even a little hesitant at seeing the boy who has been teasing her for weeks standing in front of her. "Hi Gale," she says shyly, her eyes darting around the playground for Peeta or her mother.

"Hi Madge." She looks back at him, her eyes wide at the use of her name. It's the first time he's ever called her by her name instead of some nickname like Princess or Goldilocks.

Gale clears his throat again. "I…um, uh," he glances up at her, taking in her gold hair pulled up into a ponytail and her pink dress with white flowers on it. "Pretty dress."

"Thanks," she says, tentatively, unsure if it was meant as a compliment. She nervously runs her hands down it to smooth out the wrinkles. "My mom calls it a romper. I think it's since the bottom half are like shorts."

"Oh. Well it's pretty."

"Thank you," she says again, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, swinging her legs slightly as the silence begins to get awkward.

"I," Gale starts, his mouth dry and his palms sweaty, "I...I…"

_Think before you talk. _

"I don't think before I talk."

"What?" Madge asks, clearly taken back by his outburst.

Gale can feel his face heating up but he continues on anyway, "I don't think before I talk. And I'm trying to now. And it's hard. But, um, I wanted to apologize. To you. So I'm sorry, yeah, I'm sorry. About teasing you. I didn't mean any of it."

She smiles at him, a really nice smile and Gale can't help but smile back, revealing the flowers he was hiding behind his back.

Her eyes widen at the bouquet of wilted yellow weeds, taking them gently in her little hand. "Thank you Gale, they're so pretty."

_Not as pretty as you are._

Madge's eyes look up at him and a blush slowly starts creeping up her cheeks. "I'm having a birthday party tomorrow. There's going to be a wizard. Not a real one, but he has a wand and a beard. And we have a pool so there'll be swimming. You can come if you want. It's mostly going to be kids from me and Katniss' class but some of my cousins will be there like Peeta and Rye and-"

"I'll go. I mean I want to go, I have to ask my mom first. But I think I can go."

"Great," Madge says, her whole face beaming, "Katniss has an invitation so your mom can get my address from her."

Gale opens his mouth to respond but a woman's voice cuts through the air. "Madge! Peeta! Time to go hun."

"That's my mom, we have to go get my dad from the airport." She gets off the swings, slipping her sandals back on before facing Gale once more. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, definitely." He tells her, his face beginning to hurt from grinning so widely.

She smiles at him, before running off to her mother and her cousin. She holds up her flowers to her mother's face and the woman smiles at her daughter, looking over at Gale as Madge points to him. They both wave to Gale and Gale waves back, watching as they disappear into a blue car, a smile still on his face as they drive away.

Richard can't wipe the grin off his face as Gale tells his wife everything that happened at the park that day.

"You know," he tells Hazelle once the boys are in bed, "I'm going to be telling that story at their wedding one day."

Hazelle laughs at him, shaking her head as she begins folding a load of laundry. "Oh please Rich, Gale is ten, this Madge girl is eight. Can you hold off on the wedding planning for a few years?"

"Just you wait. I could see it when they were talking to each other, it's fate."

Hazelle rolls her eyes and while she wishes to protest she can't help but remember the dark haired boy who teased her for an entire year of grade school before making her a crown of daises and leaving it on her desk.

"I'll bet you five dollars, right here right now!" Her husband tells her, trying to fold a dress shirt.

"You have to hang those shirts," she tells him, taking the shirt out of his hand, giving him a shirt of Vick's to fold instead. "And I'm not betting on my child."

"That's because you know I'm right," he tells her, stealing a kiss from her with a smug smile on his face.

And fifteen years later, once Richard is done with his long speech and Gale's ears are tinted red from embarrassment and Madge kisses him sweetly while the entire ballroom sighs, Hazelle is very glad she didn't take that bet. Her husband would have never let her live that down.

**_So pretty light hearted and fluffy, much different from the first one-shot on here lol. So please tell me what you think and keep sending in your requests! So far i've gotten a request for a Twilight crossover, an ancient Greek one, a pregnant Madge one and a couple for crossovers for tv shows i haven't seen (sorry!) so please keep submitting requests, i will try to do every request i get (unless it's something i really don't know like the request for Gilmore Girls or the Percy Jackson crossover because i'd hate to butcher it). Anyways, thanks for reading! Love you guys!_**


	5. Charming Pranks

_**Hi guys! So beleive it or not i wrote this on April 1st to celebrate National Prank day but i totally forgot about it till now! This was based off a request sent in by Optimusninja, who asked for a Harry Potter one-shot with a spunky Madge that teaches Gale a lesson. ENJOY :D**_

_Charming Pranks _

She started it. She would always claim it was him but Gale knew the truth. She was the one that sweetly offered him an acid pop in her first year. And while she claimed she had no idea what it actually was, and that Gale should have recognized the awful treat, it still was the start of a long and terrible prank war.

Although the war had lately been very much one-sided. Still that did not put Gale at ease, Madge's attacks were usually thought out, awful not to mention it often took quite a while to wear off. She was vicious.

Not that they were friends though, Gale had made sure to point that out whenever he could. How she ended up in Gryffindor he could never figure out. She wasn't outwardly brave or strong, she kept mostly to herself. But then there would be these moments when her eyes would flare up with an inner fire and she would stand up as tall as she could, staring him down as she said something smart, condescending and unbelievably sassy. It would render him speechless, not that he ever showed his true amazement at the things that came out of her mouth. Instead he would glower at her, staring her down till she huffed away.

"Why do you treat her so bad?" Katniss asked him for the millionth time. "She's a kind girl."

"She's a brat. She doesn't belong in Gryffindor, she couldn't stand up to a fly." Even Gale knew that wasn't true, Madge stood up to plenty of people, including him. But it was never about herself. She would let people tease her and push her around but the moment they did it to another person she attacked them faster than they could say quidditch. She couldn't stand people being hurt.

Which is why Gale is so unnerved today. He hadn't meant to make Lavinia cry. Even though she was absurdly clingy she was a nice girl. Pretty as hell too. So when she asked him last week if he was seeing anyone else, of course he said no. They had only gone out on a few dates, they weren't serious. And it would only hurt her feelings if he told her he was still playing the field a bit.

So yeah he lied. And when she stumbled upon him snogging Johanna Mason in the common room of course she screamed and called him every dirty name. And cried. Allot.

And that's when Madge Undersee walked in. _Of course. _

Lavinia ran out of the room then, shoving Madge into the wall to get past her. But the blonde didn't seem to notice that, her eyes transfixed on Gale, the blue orbs accusing and judging him before running off after the weeping girl.

"She's going to get me for this," he mutters to Thom over dinner, tearing apart a roll in his hands.

"No, but you know who will get you? Slughorn, if you don't finish that paper by tomorrow."

He waves his friend off, "Yeah yeah. I'll do the paper."

Thom scoffs at him, stuffing a chocolate ball in his mouth. "You know that's your biggest problem Hawthorne. You're a pathological liar."

Gale looks up from his plate, readying a snarky comeback when he meets Madge's eyes across the table. She's sitting a few people to the side of him, still within hearing distance. A clever little smirk sitting lightly on her face.

_I'm screwed._

* * *

He was to avoid her the rest of dinner. He was actually able to avoid her all week, than two weeks than three. It's been nearly a month since the incident and not even a peep has come out of the blonde. Gale's anxiety comes to a peak at the end of the first week but then quickly plateaus until he forgets the altercation ever occurred.

It's not until he gets out of bed many nights later, going to get a drink of water does he actually talk to her face to face.

He hears her before he sees her, the quick light footsteps behind him marking them as her own. _Is it odd I can recognize her footsteps?_

He doesn't have much time to think about it because he turns around on the balls of his feet, crossing his arms as she continues her stride into the common room unfazed. "Why are you following me Undersee? Planning on placing another wet-start firecracker under my pillow?"

She shrugs her shoulder, the silk pajama top falling askew to reveal her pale shoulder. "It's not my fault you drool in your sleep."

"What do you want Undersee?"

Her eyes narrow and she shakes her head, "Nothing. What are you doing up so late at night?"

"I was going to get some water." He holds up the glass in his hand, "Obviously."

"Obviously." She pauses, as if choosing her words carefully before continuing. "You can't treat people like their disposable Gale, you really hurt Lavinia's feelings."

Lavinia has long moved on, she was trading saliva with some sixth year at dinner so Gale doubts she's terribly heart broken. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

Madge raises an eyebrow at him, clearly not convinced. " Really? What about last year, when you told Delly you didn't want to be _official _since it was quidditch season, when in reality you were seeing two different girls at the same time?"

"Hey." Gale interrupts, struggling to keep his voice down as his anger grows. He puts the cup on the table beside him, crossing his arms as he looks down at the blonde firecracker in front of him. "I never told Delly we were monogamous."

"But you weren't open to her either. You lie constantly Gale, so much you hardly notice it anymore. You lie to professors and classmates and-"

"And you're so holier than thou right Undersee? You're Miss Perfect?"

Madge eyes narrow to slits, her hands balled into fists as she steps closer, so close that she's mere inches away from him. "I never said that Gale. I'm not perfect but I don't try to hurt people."

"Neither do I-"

"Really? So you're going to make a valiant effort to stop lying and own up to your mistakes?"

"Yes, fine. Whatever." She's too close, he can smell her shampoo and its beginning is mess with his head. "Can I go back to bed now?"

Madge looks taken back for a second, blinking rapidly as her cheeks start to blush. "Yes, of course."

And as fast as her apparent anger came on, it's gone and Gale purposely takes large steps away from her, needing to get the smell of vanilla out of his nose. "Gale, wait."

He turns back to see her hand outstretched, holding his glass of water. He grunts, a form of a thank you in his head, putting the cup to his lips.

He regrets instantly. Something's off. It's too sweet, overpoweringly sweet.

"What did you put in here?" Gale demands, thoughts of inflated tongues and rapid aging flashing before his eyes.

"Truth telling serum." She says matter of factly, looking him dead in the face with a powerful gleam in her eyes. "Not as powerful as veritaserum, it only lasts twenty four hours. Took me over three weeks to cook it up though."

Gale's hands begin to shake, and his anger is barely containable as he stares down at the small blonde who has managed to trick him once again. "That's against the rules. I can have you expelled for this."

The threat that would have others in a fit of tears only manages to make her shrug again. "You could try. But I think they'd be mostly impressed that a fifth year student could make a successful one than anything else."

"What is the point of this?" Gale demands, no longer caring if his voice is too loud. "This beyond a prank!"

"It's not a prank." She informs him, taking two steps closer to him. "It's a lesson. For twenty four hours you won't be able to tell a lie. You will have to be completely honest with people."

"And what is that supposed to help?"

She laughs, a ruefully almost sad laugh. "I don't know Gale. Maybe it will make you a better person. Maybe you'll learn something about yourself. And if not, well than at least we shall all have one day free of your lying."

* * *

The moment Gale wakes up in the morning he knows it worked. There's a certain restraint he feels, like something is making him stand up taller than usual. He hates it.

By the time he's dressed for the day he was resigned to a day of silence. Madge wanted to waste three weeks brewing a truth telling serum, well he'll make sure it won't be put to any use.

That approach however proves futile when the professor calls on him to answer a question from the previous nights' reading.

And instead of a quick white lie about how he couldn't find his textbook, Gale automatically replies. "I didn't read it sir."

Professor Flitwick raises an eyebrow at him, "Really Hawthorne? No long winded justifications?"

Gale gulps down at mouthful of saliva as he shakes his head. "No sir. I just didn't feel like it."

This happens the rest of the day. Professors, peers, old flings. No one is safe from the truth. When Octavia, a snobby girl in Ravenclaw, flirtatiously asks Gale and Thom if her skirt is too short Gale responds, "Yes. Not only does it break dross code but it also is not as flattering and revealing as you think it is."

That earns him a slap in the face and a heavy dose of curse words flung out as she marches swiftly away from them.

Gale retreats to the mostly empty great hall, sinking down in front of a studying Katniss as Octavia's screetches still echo in the hall. Katniss stares at him from in front of the table and he can feel Thom fall into the seat next to him, elbowing his side. "What is up with you?"

_I've been poisoned. _"Madge Undersee gave me a truth serum."

"You're kidding!" Thom exclaims, a grin lighting up his face. "So you can't lie?"

"Not for twenty four hours."

"That doesn't sound like Madge at all," Katniss says, her face pulled down in a frown

"What doesn't sound like Madge?", a horrifically annoying face asks as they come into view.

Gale holds back a groan as Peeta Mellark flings his arm around Katniss' shoulders. Why she would ever date the blonde Hufflepuff is beyond him. But his mood quickly livens when he sees that following on Mellark's heels is no other than Glimmer Pertinax, the hottest Slytherin to ever wear green. The reason she was placed in Slytherin is still a mystery to him, she's not extremely cunning but driven she is. And he's sure she could hold a grudge.

Still her legs are tan and long, her chest is luscious and her sweaters always fit so snuggly. She's perfect in every shallow way. And she just so happens to be Gale's girl of the week. Hell maybe she'll last longer than a week. As long as she keeps wearing those sweaters.

"Hi babe," she says, sitting unceremoniously on his lap. "Why are you guys talking about such a snore like Undersee?"

"Because she gave me truth serom. And now I can't lie for an entire day." Glimmer's eyes widen with glee and Gale instantly knows he's doomed.

Once the badgering starts, it never ends. Katniss asks him if it was actually him who stole her herbology textbook last term. _Yes, but I lost mine and you just borrowed Peeta's so it worked out. _

Thom asks him if he thought he had a chance with Bristel. _Yes, she told me she's been in love with you since first year. Ask her out already._

Peeta asks how much he actually hates him. _4/10. You're not that bad but your upbeatness is the most annoying._

And Glimmer, goodness Glimmer. Does he like her hair, does he think her boobs are too small, too big, too round, not even. Can he notice she dyes her hair, does he think he butt looks nice in her skirt.

Eventually Gale lets the serum take over, his mind going numb as he answers questions with the first thought he has. Glimmer is still in his lap, playing with the hair that falls into his eyes as she continues on with her interrogation, "Who is the most beautiful girl in the school?"

And before Gale can even fully process the question the answer has already sprung from his mouth.

"Madge Undersee."

_**So what did you think? Hope you all liked it and i think i'll make this a two or three shot depending on if you guys want me too :) anyways thanks for reading, KISSES**_

_**p.s. ****Pertinax, Gimmer's last name, is French for mean which i thought was fitting lol**_


End file.
